Trzymaj mnie we śnie
by Rozamunda
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Hold Me Whilst I Sleep" autorstwa TycheSong. W powojennym świecie, gdzie Voldemort wygrał, Severus Snape wyświadcza Hermionie przysługę. Seria pięciu drabbli w odpowiedzi na wyzwanie GrangerSnape100 "Angel of Death" na LiveJournal.


W powojennym świecie, gdzie Voldemort wygrał, Severus Snape wyświadcza Hermionie przysługę.

Seria pięciu drabbli (5x100 słów) w odpowiedzi na wyzwanie GrangerSnape100 "Angel of Death" na LiveJournal.

**Oryginał**: "Hold Me Whilst I Sleep"

s/9279306/1/Hold-Me-Whilst-I-Sleep

**Autor:** TycheSong

**Ostrzeżenia:** wspomniany gwałt i tortury (jednak nie opisane), śmierć bohatera

**Rating:** T, jak w oryginale

**Prawa:** Nie należy do mnie, ja to tylko tłumaczę i nie mam z tego tytułu żadnych korzyści. HP należy do JKR, fabuła do TycheSong.

**Beta:** Niebetowane.

* * *

**Trzymaj mnie we śnie**

Jej oczy były skryte w cieniu, gdy patrzyła na niego z podłogi lochu. Wyglądała groteskowo, była brudna i wychudzona; wyraz twarzy twierdził: pokonana.

Słyszał, że zmuszona była oglądać, jak Mulciber znęcał się i torturował najmłodszego chłopaka Weasley'ów, dopóki ten nie umarł z wycieńczenia. Severus nie miał wtedy możliwości pomóc. Mógł natomiast teraz pomóc jej. Przynajmniej tyle był w stanie zrobić.

– Przyszedł mnie pan uratować? – Mina Hermiony Granger, choć lekko kpiąca, była pozbawiona życia. Była świadoma, że nie ma już najmniejszej szansy na ratunek. Ta możliwość minęła w chwili, gdy jako mała dziewczynka otrzymała list z Hogwartu i postanowiła go zaakceptować.

* * *

– Zostałaś zapisana na Ubój na jutro – powiedział miękkim tonem jej były nauczyciel eliksirów. Hermiona miała wrażenie, jakby w tamtej chwili skrzepła jej w żyłach cała krew. Więc była jeszcze w stanie odczuwać strach. Nawet po tym wszystkim, przez co przeszła. Sposób, w jaki umrze będzie potwornie nieprzyjemny. Zostanie rozebrana do naga; zerwą z niej ubrania, ku uciesze zgromadzonego tłumu. Będą gwałcić i torturować, aż zabiją. Słyszała, że nawet sprzedawano bilety na Ubój Szlam.

– To była tylko kwestia czasu, jak sądzę. Czy chociaż osiągnęłam w miarę przyzwoitą cenę? – zapytała sarkastycznie. W końcu była gryfonką. Jak nic starała się zachować dumę, umierając.

* * *

Severus poczuł mimowolny przypływ podziwu dla jej brawury. Nawet teraz, zagłodzona, pobita i skazana na przerażającą śmierć wciąż była lwicą. Cieszyło go, że miał możliwość pomóc jej zachować poczucie godności. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy mówił jej, prawie z życzliwością, że najlepsze miejsca były najdroższe, jak do tej pory, i że najwyraźniej wciąż jak zwykle musi być lepsza od innych, Panno Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, jakkolwiek smutny uśmiech by to nie był i odpowiedziała:

– Nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed zaimponowaniem panu. Tak już pan na mnie działa. – Jej wzrok padł na kajdany na nadgarstkach. – Dlaczego pan przyszedł?

* * *

Jego spojrzenie było niemalże perfekcyjnie beznamiętne i opanowane, nie na tyle jednak, by Hermiona nie widziała cienia współczucia kryjącego się głęboko w jego czarnych oczach. Niby taka mała rzecz, a sprawiła, że do jej serca wkradło się zdradzieckie uczucie nadziei, że być może udało mu się znaleźć jakiś sposób ratunku.

– Przyniosłem ci eliksir, który dla ciebie zrobiłem – Severus Snape odpowiedział jej cicho. – Nie działa zbyt szybko, ale jest za to całkowicie bezbolesny i niewykrywalny. Zaprawiłem go też dodatkowo Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu.

– A więc po prostu zasnę, w końcu uwolnię się od koszmarów i bólu.

– To jedyne, co mogę ci zaoferować.

* * *

Severus był z niej dumny w tamtej chwili. W chwili, gdy zaoferował jej drogę wyjścia, a ona nie wybuchnęła płaczem, zalewając się żałosnymi łzami wdzięczności. W innym świecie Hermiona Granger byłaby naprawdę niesamowitą kobietą. W tym momencie była tak słaba, że ledwo udało jej się utrzymać fiolkę, którą jej podał; niemniej jednak połknęła jej zawartość bez wahania.

– Po tym wszystkim, wiem, że nie mam żadnego prawa prosić, ale czy wyświadczyłby mi pan przysługę?

Skinął głową. Jej wargi trzęsły się nieznacznie, gdy pytała:

– Mógłby pan trzymać mnie we śnie?

Jeszcze długo po tym, jak było to konieczne, wciąż ostrożnie ją obejmował.

* * *

**Komentujcie!**


End file.
